Heart of Digits
by Cherlockmon
Summary: Data Riku X Data Sora, Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, just a bit of fluff. Sora waits for the next world to load so he can debug it. Thankfully, Riku is there to keep him company.


**So... I attempted a Re:Coded, Data Riku x Data Sora, fanfiction because... Well... I wanted to try it. XD And because there was no Kairi in the game to get in the way of the bromance! It made the game so awesome because Sora was so concerned about Riku and stuff! It was win. Just saying. And I couldn't think of an ending. Just saying that too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except a lot of Kh products! Which should count, because they have made a heapload of money off me...**

Heart of Digits

The light burned the keyblader's sea blue eyes, making him recoil as he covered them, wincing as it pierced like needles.

"Geeez..." He muttered until his eyes adjusted, lifting his head to slowly look around. The bright area was now more than just blinding light and he could see pictures of different worlds. Worlds that the real Sora visited. His memories.

"I should be moving onto the next one..." Sora, or rather, Data Sora murmured with a confused pout, arranging the worlds in his head that he had debugged. He tried to predict which world he would have to go next. Usually, he would just appear there. Why not this time?

"The datascape is running slow."

"Huh?" Data Sora turned quickly, discovering the radiant zeros and ones that were Riku's eyes. Data Riku's eyes.

"All the bugs..." The cloaked boy started off, arms crossed in front of his chest. "Is making the system slow down. It'll load soon enough."

"Oh..." Sora blinked obliviously, looking around. "So this is...?"

"Just a pathway."

"Okay." Putting on the Sora smile, the data boy pivoted to observe the worlds once more before looking back. "Not with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy?"

"They've been staring at a screen with the next world on it, waiting for you. I told them about the delay and they asked me to go tell you about it. They can't see us right now though."

"Oh! Okay." Data Sora wiggled unconsciously. "Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome..." Data Riku muttered, watching the brunette. He frowned. "Sora. Are you really alright with this?"

"Alright with what?"

"Well..." The silverette hesitanted. "Knowing that you're not the real Sora. Fighting a battle of bugs and data and things, being a projection of someone else. Does that bug you?"

"Not really." Data Sora admitted, shockingly quick to Data Riku's surprise. "Everything I'm doing is helping the real Sora and whoevers' 'hurting' that needs to be 'mended.' If it helps them, then that's fine with me. I'm glad it could be me."

The silver haired projection could only stare at him at first, before letting out a small chuckle. "Same old Sora."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Data Riku's lips was his answer. Even if it was digital, it took a while for Data Sora's brain to figure out what was going on. He could feel the pressure upon his own lips. There was no taste, but the gesture alone rose pink pixels on Sora's cheeks.

The silverette pulled away a little, a small smirk crossing his lips once he saw Sora's stunned face.

"These feelings are projected from the real Riku..." The digital version explained slowly. "Although I am, technically, Jiminy's Journal, it's like how I described eariler. These feelings were associated through those worlds. Memories from Riku even if it wasn't in the journal itself."

"But..!" Data Sora injected, before lowering his eyes. "... They're your feelings too, right? You didn't just do that because the real Riku feels that way."

Data Riku's smile grew a bit. "Yes. Sora, you have no idea how important you are to me."

The brunette smiled back before shyly leaning forward, and kissed his lips gently back. "I'm glad it was you that the journal picked to project."

Data Riku couldn't help but chuckling. He was interrupted with a small bing in the background, and they both looked over to see that the next world had loaded.

Data Sora pouted. "It's time to go..."

"Yes. We have to debug the journal as quickly as possible."

"After, then?" The brunette asked hopefully.

"After." The pixels formed a smile. "I promise."


End file.
